Wireless networks as defined by the IEEE 802.11 specifications prior to the 802.11ad standard provide a means to help secure a wireless network by hiding the service set identification (SSID) of the network that is otherwise transmitted by access points (APs) of the network in beacon frames. Unless a device receiving the beacons knows the hidden SSID, it is unable to associate to the AP. Applying this same mechanism to 802.11ad networks, however, is problematic. Providing support for a hidden SSID in an 802.11ad network is the primary concern of the present disclosure.